Just an Ordinary Day
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: An ordinary day for Ratchet and Clank. Well, kind of. Oneshot. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ratchet and Clank. I only have my copies of the 3 games that I bought in the shops and the urge to write a ficinvolving the cool duo. That is all!_

**A/N: This is my first Ratchet and Clank fic. I hope you enjoy:)**

**Just an ordinary day**

It was just an ordinary day for Ratchet the Lombax and Clank the Robot. Well, not really. A normal day for them would be saving the universe. But not today. Today, they were just relaxing in Clank's apartment. Ratchet was flicking through the channels on the holo-vidand Clank was reading.

"Aw, man, there's nothing good on again. It's been like that for 2 days now! _2 days_!" Ratchet exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

"There must be something good on, Ratchet. We have every singlechannel beamed to our holo-vid. There is plenty to choose from." Clank said, looking up from his book at his friend.

"Yeah, well, not today. Or the day before that. Or the day before that." Ratchet replied, a hint of stubbornness in his voice.

"Well, why don't you check theholo-vid channel guide? That will tell you if there is anything good on or not. It is located on the top shelf just over there." Clank informed him, pointing to the shelf in question.

"Yeah, okay. I will." Ratchet stated, and walked over to it. He then jumped up and grabbed the guide from the shelf. "Whoah! This is_ huge_—OW!" Ratchet exclaimed very loudly when he dropped the very big book on his toe.

"Don't tell me someone who has saved the galaxy more than once is complaining when a book drops on his toe?"Clank asked, a rather amused tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it still hurts." the Lombax sighed, rubbing his toe. "Bloomin' book." he grumbled, before he got an idea. "I'll get some grub, so when I do pick out a good film or program then I'll be prepared." Nodding at this idea, Ratchet headed towards the kitchen and spent a good few minutes picking out some food from the wide selection at offer there.

"You took a while." Clank observed when Ratchet finally came back into the living room.

"I know, it took me a while to pick some food." Ratchet replied, while seating himself comfortably in front of the holo-vid set. He placed the pile of food he'd collected beside him.

An hour of skimming later, Ratchet finally struck gold.

"Ah HA! Bingo!" Ratchet shouted out happily, his finger on a paragraph on one page of the TV guide. "This one should be good." He grabbed a packet of crisps and opened them. Then he poured them into a bowl and shoved the empty packet into the bin, crashing into a low table in the process.

"Will you please refrain from shouting like that. I am trying to read." Clank said unhappily, still looking at his book.

But Ratchet wasn't taking any notice of Clank. He was fumbling madly in his seat. Clank briefly wondered if his friend had gone mad.

"Clank, have you seen the remote control to the TV?" Ratchet asked him.

"No, I haven't."Clank replied, briefly looking at the guy who had come for the rubbish go by with the bin in his hands.

Ratchet was trying not to panic. _"After all, heroes don't panic,"_ he thought to himself. Still rummaging around in the chair, his selected snacks flying everywhere, he said in a muffled voice, "Well, where could it be?"

Clank thought for a good few minutes before he gave his answer. "I do believe that the remote got knocked into the rubbish, or trash, when you crashed into the table earlier." Clank said, wiping some sort of chocolate off his head; since the food was still getting flung about.

There was a struggle as Ratchet dislodged himself from inside the seat.

"_What?_" Ratchet hollered. "How d'you know?"

"I saw the person taking out the rubbish, or trash, and guessed." Clank replied immediately.

"Wha...? Well then this is your fault Clank!" Ratchet exclaimed at him, trying to pin the blame on anyone but himself.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you should have stopped him or something!" the Lombax said stubbornly.

"I believe that this arguing is doing us no good, Ratchet, if we want to stop the rubbish, or trash, person." Clank said wisely, getting up and heading towards the door.

Ratchet followed him, scowling. He rushed over to the bin and sighed. "It's not there, which means..."

"They've taken it to Dumpereaven." both of them said heavily. Ratchet's heart sank. The first part of the planet's name said it all. That planet was stink heaven. The biggest dump in the universe. Nothing there but mounds and mounds of rubbish.

"Well, we best get going." Clank broke the silence. Ratchet nodded and both of them left Clank's apartment and hopped into their ship.

"This is going to be rubbish." Ratchet grinned at his joke and Clank sighed.

"To Dumpereaven!" the Lombax declared valiantly, as he and Clank buckled up in the ship. The doors closed and the ship left the apartment path, lifting off into space. Inside, the two friends were bracing themselves for the stink ahead. Yup, this was just an ordinary day in the lives of Ratchet and Clank, when they weren't saving the universe of course****

**_FIN _**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I was trying to keep it short. You know, something you can just read in one go. Please review! This is my first Ratchet and Clank fic and I need opinions on it. Hopefully I'll get better at fics the more I practise. I know that basically every writer loves reviews, and I am no different! Thank you for reading:) **

**A/N 2: Sorry about the name Dumpereaven for a planet, that was just the only inspiration I got for it. Very unimaginative, I know. And I don't know if they really have crisps and chocolate in their galaxy, but in this fic they do. **

**A/N 3: I just wanted to thank Mr. D 91 for pointing out my mistakes. I've corrected them now. Again, thank you! And thanks for reviewing as well. :)**


End file.
